


Afternoon Delight

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Modern AU, Pregnancy sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: For smut week 2020 on tumblr
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 18





	Afternoon Delight

Anna waddled straight to the couch as soon as she was in the door. She had never been so exhausted in her life. She was well aware this was going to be taxing on her body, but she had no idea it would be this hard.

At least she was almost finished work for good. Only two more days to struggle through then she could ride out the last month of her pregnancy sleeping all day if she wanted. 

She laid down on her side and closed her eyes, relishing in being off her swollen ankles. Sleep took her almost immediately.

*****

Anna woke with a warm set of lips pressed gently on her forehead.

“You okay, baby?”

Anna smiled up at her husband and nodded. “Just beat.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Kristoff smiled and flopped down onto the loveseat across form the couch she had been napping on. “I read somewhere that your body is using more energy right now than a body-builder… or something like that. I’ve read so many things I can’t keep it all straight anymore.”

Anna chuckled. “I know the feeling.”

“So, what am I making tonight?”

“I got everything for a chicken Cesar salad, or we could just make a bunch of pasta with your mom’s delicious canned marinara. Oh, with lots of melty mozzarella.”

“Pregnant lady gets to choose,” Kristoff smirked at her.

“Is both okay? I kind of want both.”

“Both it is,” Kristoff chuckled and got up to head to the kitchen.

“Actually, Kristoff,” Anna started. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, looking at her softly. “I had been having a very nice dream. Kind of a sexy dream.”

That piqued his interest and he walked back over to the couch and looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. “What kind of sexy dream?”

“The kind of sexy dream that has gotten me a little aroused.”

“Really,” Kristoff said slowly. “I hope it was about me.”

Anna had to laugh. “They are _always_ about you.”

“Mine too,” he mused, kneeling down so that his face was closer to hers. He gave her a gentle kiss, warm and wonderful on her lips, just like the ones in her dream. Only they were doing other things in her dream as well. Things that she hadn’t been in the mood for lately, but sure as hell was right now.

“Make love to me, Kristoff,” Anna sighed when he pulled back to look at her.

“Anything my precious beautiful wife desires,” he said in a low voice as he shifted himself and slipped his big arms under where Anna lay on the couch. She was already thirty pounds heavier than before she got pregnant, but Kristoff still lifted her like she weighed nothing.

He placed her gently on the bed and took care in slipping off her socks, pants and then underwear while Anna simply stared at his perfection. When he got to her sweater, he pushed up past her swollen belly and paused to plant kisses all over, gently caressing her skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled.

Anna reached up and plunged her hand into his blond hair, loving the feel of it between her fingers. “You are the perfect man, you know that, right?”

He scoffed, like he always did when Anna told him that. She let him caress her a little more before she became too uncomfortable.

“Kris, baby, I gotta roll over. I can’t lay on my back anymore it’s making me a little dizzy.”

“Oh, of course,” he smiled and helped her with gentle and firm hands to slide her sweater and bra off then settled on her side. Kristoff pulled the covers up over her naked body and stripped bare himself under Anna’s appreciative gaze, sighing with delight to slide between the sheets with her.

He started to kiss the back of her neck and couldn’t keep his hand off her belly, caressing with the most soft and loving touch, like always. It made Anna’s need for him grow even more, but there was no way she was going to rush him. It was always the best when he was afforded to take his time.

The warm palm moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it gently as his kisses travelled from the back of her neck and onto her shoulder. After a moment he shifted again, kissing his way up onto her jaw as his hand slid down her side, around the bottom of her swollen belly along her hip. Anna shifted her leg to accommodate his touch and his fingers moved further, stroking her gently.

“Tell me what you want, Anna,” he whispered into her ear, moving his touch to her clit.

She pulled in a soft gasp. “Exactly what you’re doing. Then you.”

“I can-”

“No,” Anna moaned, low and desperate. “This is exactly what I wanted.”

Kristoff smiled against her skin and kissed her shoulder. Anna knew that he loved putting his mouth on her but she wasn’t in the mood for it. She just wanted _release_ and she wanted it quickly _._ Kristoff apparently knew that too as he worked his fingers over her in that way that drove her crazy. It wasn’t long before he made her squirm with anticipation.

“Kiss me,” she whispered, turning her head and pressing her shoulders back onto the bed.

Kristoff shifted himself up and pressed his lips to hers. A moment later she reached the peak and pulled form his mouth to let out a low moan of satisfaction. He held her, his hand coming back up to her belly and caressing it.

“Now you,” Anna sighed, still feeling aftershocks from the pleasure. “Can you help me move?”

Kristoff chuckled, the sound ticking the back of her neck. “I love it when you’re on top so I can touch you, but I know you’re tired. Why not just relax like you are and let me take care of you?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Anna breathed and kissed him before he moved lower and positioned himself. 

Anna would never get tired of the first few moments when Kristoff pushed himself into her. Those first strokes were always so wonderful. Almost as wonderful as the ones that brought her to climax. In truth everything he did felt amazing, but it was those first few seconds that always gave her the greatest sense of relief.

He sighed behind her, using his gentle but amazing thrusts to propel her quickly back towards release.

“Anna,” he breathed.

“I’m there,” she told him. 

His cock started to pulse inside of her but he kept thrusting until her centre was squeezing him back rhythmically. He held her close, his hot breath coming in little bursts against her shoulder blades, relishing in the moment until they were both still and Kristoff pulled from her and slipped from the bed. 

“Want me to help you get your clothes back on?” He asked, pulling his boxers up.

“I think I might jump in the shower now, actually. After I pee of course.”

Kristoff chuckled and crawled back onto the bed to kiss her lips.

“That way we can go to bed right after dinner.”

Another kiss. “Anything my amazing beautiful wife desires.”

Anna smiled, admiring him and appreciating the wonderful and perfect man that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> For smut week 2020 on tumblr


End file.
